


eu vou te manter aquecida

by carolss



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Neva na tribo...





	eu vou te manter aquecida

Quando Jemilla era uma criança Molag tinha contado para ela que uma vez houve um inverno tão rigoroso que água congelada havia caído do céu e feito o vale inteiro ficar branco coberto com a água congelada, e aí ela disse que isso aconteceu porque o Pato que criou o universo estava desagradado. Quando Molag lhe contou que a maior parte das coisas que ela acreditava desde a infância eram mentiras ela assumiu que aquela história também era.

Quando Chorn mostrou para ela e para o resto da tribo a história da humanidade ela viu que havia vezes em que aquilo acontecia realmente, mas ainda assim ela não esperava ver diante de seus próprios olhos em seu tempo de vida.

A neve só estava caindo levemente mas ainda assim a terra em volta as cabanas e a vegetação estava coberta de uma camada de neve naquela manhã.

A primeira coisa que ela fez foi garantir que ninguém da tribo saísse descoberto com o tempo daquele jeito, as peles que eles estavam usando apenas para se cobrirem durante as noites foram forjadas em casacos e as botas antes usadas só ao andarem pela pela meta agora eram para ser usadas o tempo todo. Mas apesar das novas regras a tribo estava excitada e estavam envolvidos agora em uma guerra de bolas de neve, as únicas pessoas que não estavam participando eram ela e mais recentemente Zazzalil que tinha deixado a brincadeira alguns minutos antes para se sentar ao lado de Jemilla sentada na pedra em frente a cabana construída por elas após o seu casamento.

“Não é o começo de uma era do gelo sabe ? Pelo que Chorn nos mostrou ainda vai demorar muitas gerações pra isso acontecer” Zazzalil disse com suas

“Eu sei disso, mas ainda assim não é algo bom, vai ser difícil se isso continuar acontecendo”

Zazzalil respirou fundo e colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Jemilla.

“Nós temos comida e nós temos fogo e peles pra nos aquecer e sim vai ser mais difícil achar comida e outras coisas se o inverno for rigoroso, mas você me tem, nós podemos lidar com isso”

“Você realmente acha isso ?”

“Sim eu acho. E eu sei que é difícil não se preocupar, mas agora está tudo bem e todo mundo está se divertindo e seria bom você tentar aproveitar um pouco também”

“Eu não acho que eu me divertiria tanto assim fazendo bolas de neve e jogando nos outros”

“Então nós podemos fazer outra coisa com a neve...eu aposto que eu poderia fazer uma cópia perfeita de você de neve, Emberly e Grunt não são os únicos com habilidade artística sabe ?”

Jemilla riu.

“Você está duvidando das minhas capacidades ?”Zazzalil perguntou.

“Não, nunca de novo” Jemilla sorriu e beijou sua esposa com pequenos flocos de neve caindo sobre suas faces.


End file.
